


The End of All Things

by feliz_nav_i_dad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Langst, My First Fanfic, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, im killing off my feels, minor klance because reasons, shiro is still gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliz_nav_i_dad/pseuds/feliz_nav_i_dad
Summary: Lance hadn't noticed that he had been shot until his armor's color rivaled that of Keith's and his breath was gone.-In which Lance is mortally wounded and the Castle's healing pods have broken down. Songfic inspired by The End Of All Things, by P!ATD.





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by The End Of All Things by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> I apologize for what I've done. Once I get an angsty idea, I gotta do it, and I regret living when I do, but I still do it.
> 
> This is my first fic on A03. I hope that you like it!!! (Or. Uh. Don't. The point of angst is that you don't like it, at all, because fEELS, but still?
> 
> pfffft okay, let's just get on with this

Lance hadn't noticed that he had been shot until his armor's color rivaled that of Keith's and his breath was gone.

He had been so full of adrenaline that the pain hadn't registered. It had merely been a dull throbbing in his chest, one that he had assumed was his pounding heart.

Now he understood what it was.

A Galra general stood before him, a wicked grimace on their purple features. Lance was on the ground, clutching his blood soaked chest and gasping for air. The world around him was shifting into twos and threes. Black and yellow spots danced in his vision. He couldn't. Breathe.

He couldn't.

Breathe.

 

* * *

**_Whether near or far..._ **

* * *

 

 

The Galra lifted their weapon, aiming the barrel of their gun directly at the Blue Paladin. They grinned evilly, and wrapped their finger around the trigger-

_ "LANCE!" _

 

* * *

**_I am always yours..._ **

* * *

 

 

A familiar red sword slashed at the Galra, striking the armor they wore and leaving a long gash from their shoulder to their waist. The Galra crumpled to the ground, wordlessly, and the Red Paladin stabbed them through their chest. Lance could just barely make out the figure as Keith dashing to Lance's side, the familiar mullet spilling out of his helmet and falling over his shoulders.

"Lance, holy shit..."

Keith voice wavered, and Lance felt a pang of fear amongst the pain already wracking through him.

"Keith." He greeted weakly.

 

* * *

**_Any change in time..._ **

* * *

 

 

"We gotta get you to the Castle." Keith spoke quickly and shakily. With trembling hands, he placed his arms around Lance and lifted him, bridal-style, into the air. "How bad is it?"

"Hur-hurts like a moth-mothe-erfuck-fucker, if that's what you m-mean." Lance choked out. "H-how will I-I hea-heal?"

Keith tensed, remembering what had transpired earlier that day. The healing pods had all broken down, and Coran had worked the whole day with Hunk and Pidge trying to find a solution to fix them.

"Shit," the Red Paladin looked down at Lance with an expression of - was that fear?

_ Well, _ Lance thought, _ that was it. _ When Keith, of _ all people _ , was concerned with his condition, he knew to be afraid. The Red Paladin was always so calm in these situations, but it seemed that for once, he was at a loss for what to do.

****

* * *

**_We are young again..._ **

* * *

 

 

Keith rushed Lance into the Red Lion, setting him gently down in the cockpit. Lance watched as he ran to the pilot seat, programming Red to return to the Castle. He looked down at his chest, where blood flowed from his right side. His breathing hadn't ceased to become erratic and heavy, and he felt like he was underwater, choking and swallowing and-

Lance coughed, and blood splattered onto the bottom of the cockpit. Keith was immediately at Lance's side, pulling off the Blue Paladin's helmet.

"Oh, _ God." _

 

* * *

**_Lay us down..._ **

* * *

 

 

Lance looked at Keith, then three Keiths, then two, then three again. His eyes burned, and he blinked hard to keep the feeling at bay.

"Ar-are we clos-close?"

"We're getting close..." Keith kneeled next to Lance. "This wouldn't have happened if I'd gotten there sooner."

"No, don-don't-"

"Lance, if I had gotten there earlier, I could've taken your place, I could've _ done _ something, I-"

Keith stopped as Lance retched and more blood stained the floor. The Blue Paladin shook, weak from the blood loss.

"Don-don't." He said. "This isn't your fault. It's go-gonna be oka-okay."

"How is it you're staying more calm than  _ me? _ You're the one who's-"

Keith trailed off.

 

* * *

**_We're in love..._ **

* * *

 

 

Lance let his head fall against the wall and tried to focus on breathing. Keith put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a soft voice, trying to keep calm.

"It's gonna be fine. You're gonna be _ fine.  _ We'll fix the healing pods and we're gonna get you fixed up, and then you can eat Hunk's food goo and complain about Altean pools and do your skincare routine and rival with me, you'll be okay."

Lance nodded slightly. "Y-yeah."

 

* * *

**_Lay us down..._ **

* * *

 

 

They saw the blue glow of the Castle from the front of the cockpit. Lance took a strangled gasp of air.

_ "Shhh," _ Keith pressed his lips to Lance's temple. "You're going to be okay."

 

* * *

**_We're in love..._ **

* * *

 

 

A bright white light blinded them as the lion bay opened, and Red flew in.

 

* * *

**_Oh..._ **

* * *

 

 

Keith carried Lance out of Red and charged down endless corridors, in the direction of the medical bay.

 

* * *

**_Oh..._ **

* * *

 

 

He screamed into the comm links, calling for someone, anyone to come help Lance. In minutes, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were on the way back to the Castle.

 

****

* * *

**_Oh..._ **

* * *

 

****

 

Coran was the first to arrive, administering medicine to Lance and immediately latched onto the healing pods in a desperate act to fix them. Keith stood by Lance's side, gripping his hand and talking to him to keep him alert.

 

* * *

**_Oh..._ **

* * *

 

 

Hunk barreled through the door. He was bawling already, blubbering as he held Lance's other hand.

Pidge said nothing as she entered, but was visibly shaken as she went to assist Coran. She cast several glances back at Lance, for once, unable to focus on the Altean tech.

Allura was close to tears, trying anything and everything to help get the pods back up and running.

 

* * *

**_In these coming years..._ **

* * *

 

 

"What do you mean,  _ 'inoperable?!'"  _ Keith growled.

Pidge made a noise of frustration. "It means the pods won't  _ work! _ We can't figure out how to fix this quickly enough. It would take at least another four  _ varga  _ to do that!"

"Pidge is right," Coran spoke, his voice cracking as he spoke. He kept his eyes on the ground. "Lance doesn't have that time. We have to find another solution."

"There is no 'other solution!' Lance in in  _ critical condition!" _ Keith protested. "We're in space, in the middle of fucking nowhere, with no neighbor-hooding planets and no other ships! We can't find help!"

"We can  _ Teludav  _ somewhere for help?" Hunk spoke through thick tears. "The-the Balmera, the Olkari-"

"We don't know if their healing methods work like ours do." Allura spoke, sounding on the verge of tears herself. "Where can we go?"

"Home."

 

* * *

**_Many things will change..._ **

* * *

 

 

Everyone turned to stare at Lance, who had croaked out that one word.

He was pale as death, and his armor was gone, so he only wore the black bodysuit. A bandage was wrapped around his chest, and his breathing was still ragged.

"I wa-want to go h-ho-home."

The room was silent for a few deadly seconds.

"Coran," Allura said finally. "Help me prepare the Teludav. We're going to Earth."

 

* * *

**_But the way I feel..._ **

* * *

 

 

There was a surge of energy that rumbled through the Castle as Allura summoned a wormhole.

Pidge, Hunk and Keith stayed with Lance in the med bay. There was silence.

"I-if I don't mak-ke it-"

"Don't talk like that," Hunk whimpered. "You're  _ going _ to make it."

Lance smiled at Hunk, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I love y-you guy-ys."

 

* * *

**_Will remain the same..._ **

* * *

 

 

Pidge's eyes were shielded by the glare of her glasses, but you could tell she was crying. Tears escaped from under the round frames, sliding down her jawline.

"We love you too, Lance."

Keith squeezed Lance's hand tighter. "Yeah. We do."

 

* * *

**_Lay us down..._ **

* * *

 

 

The Castle appeared next to Kerberos, at the edge of the solar system.

 

* * *

**_We're in love..._ **

* * *

 

 

The Blue Lion, carrying the whole of Team Voltron, rocketed past planets and asteroids, in the direction of earth.

 

* * *

**_Lay us down..._ **

* * *

 

 

They landed in the grass, near a beach. The soft waves rolled over white sand. The sky was dark blue and grey, and the sun was just beginning to rise over a hill.

Hunk helped Lance stand, and they limped out of Blue and towards the grass. The rest of the team followed closely behind.

"There's no hospital nearby!" Keith exclaimed angrily. He spun around to face the Blue Lion. "What-"

_ "Keith." _

He turned to face Lance, who grimaced and shook his head.

"Too la-late."

The bandage wrapped around Lance was dark red, soaked through completely. His knees were buckling despite Hunk holding him up, and his face was deathly pale.

Keith felt a pressure behind his eyes, and he took a sharp breath. He understood what Lance was saying.

It was too late.

Too late for Lance.

 

* * *

**We're in love...**

* * *

 

 

At that moment, Lance felt something wet fall into his bottom lip - cold and small. He looked up at the darkening sky, and his eyes widened.

It was starting to rain.

 

* * *

**Oh...**

* * *

 

 

Lance choked on laughter, stumbling backwards out of Hunk's arms. He tripped and fell backwards, landing roughly on the grass. He leaned back, a small smile on his face.

_ "Rai-Rain." _

 

* * *

**_Oh..._ **

* * *

 

 

The team exchanged silent, tearful glances.

One at a time, they took seated positions around Lance.

 

* * *

**_Oh..._ **

* * *

 

 

The rain began to beat down harder. Lance beamed, and the world began to grow dark around him.

 

* * *

**_Oh..._ **

* * *

 

 

He could feel the end, the end of it all, forcing his heart to stop beating and his lungs to stop breathing. With the last of his energy, he kept his eyes open.

Coran. Pidge. Hunk. Allura. Keith. The rain. They watched over him, as the last things he would see.

A small part in the clouds revealed a starry sky. Maybe Shiro was somehow here with him, in those stars.

Watching over him.

The Blue Paladin closed his eyes at last, one final thought emerging as he exhaled for the last time.

 

_ They're watching over me. _


End file.
